Hostages
by LACEYGIRL08
Summary: Ziva goes home one night to find her boyfriend holding Jen and Gibbs's twins hostage. He then takes her. Will she live? A little Tiva, Jibbs.
1. Taken

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Ziva's Apartment

Ziva David walked into her apartment and flicked on the light. From the bedroom she heard a crash assuming it was her boyfriend Adam Lessing, she shouted, "I'm home!"

She went into the bathroom and started to shower, after her shower she combed her wet hair and pulled it into a ponytail, she walked into the bedroom. Adam was sitting on the bed. Ziva went over to kiss him, but stopped when he turned around, and she saw him holding a gun in his one hand, and her boss's Jenny and Jethro Gibbs kids, in his other. She looked at the 3 month old twins, Lindsay and Luke Lindsay was her goddaughter. " Come slowly," Adam instructed. " And take the girl, walk out of the apartment, slowly and go downstairs, I will follow, if you do not comply I will shoot him." He finished gesturing to Luke quietly sleeping in Adam's hands.

Ziva silently cursed in Arabic, a language she knew, or at least thought Adam couldn't speak. She started out of the apartment and descend down the stairs, to the first floor. The whole time she watched as Adam held a gun underneath Luke's spine. Lindsay on the other hand burst out in a crying fit, " Shut her up!" Adam ordered.

Ziva adjusting her hands on Lindsay's back and kissed her on the forehead. She kept walking as Adam instructed. "Stop!" he yelled when they got to a meter about 2 blocks away from her apartment. "Get in."

Ziva complied and Adam handed her Luke. He got in the driver's side and sped off.

* * *

Gibbs Household

Leroy Jethro Gibbs made his way home to his wife and children, the traffic had been horrible. He walked up the pathway and upstairs to the nursery, where he expected to find his young twins in their cribs and his wife sitting in the chair in the corner reading. But instead he saw his wife knocked out lying on the floor with a head wound, and her gun lying about four feet away from her. The twins were nowhere to be seen, Gibbs took his phone out and called 911. He grabbed a blanked next to him and covered Jenny with it. He next called Tony, and filled him in so he could call McGee and Ziva.

Tony arrived just as the ambulance was taking Mrs. Gibbs away, the EMT's assuring Gibbs she would be fine. "Boss." Tony said, with McGee next to him.

"Where's David?" he demanded.

"We don't know, she's not answering her cell, she's not at her apartment, and Abby said that Ziva missed their dinner over 2 hours ago. " McGee answered.

"Great." Gibbs said sarcastically. "Let's go to NCIS, we've got a possible kidnapping."

Tony, McGee, and Gibbs drove away.

An Abandoned House

'On the bed." Adam instructed for what had to be the fifth time in the past hour.

Ziva sat on a cot while Lindsay and Luke slept next to her. Adam was too busy peeking out of the blinds, making sure no cops were coming. He never let go of his gun, and Ziva could see a knife in his back pocket, she unfortunately was unarmed. As the minutes ticked by Ziva sat protectively over the twins. " What do you want!" Ziva asked.

"In due time, my darling." Adam responded.

"I'm not your darling anything."

" …"

Ziva shrank back and waited, she knew that any minute Gibbs and the team would be searching for them, she wondered how the babies were taken, Jenny was always with them, was Jenny okay?

* * *

NCIS, Washington D.C.

"Gibbs" he answered his cell.

" Your wife is fine, she's asleep now." One of the nurses at Bethesda informed him.

"Thanks."

Gibbs closed his phone. "McGee did you put the BOLO out yet?"

"Yeah boss, local Leo's got a call saying that a women and a man with a gun came out of Ziva's apartment building about 2 hours ago. Each carrying a baby."

"That's them." Gibbs answered. " Any thing on appearance of the man?"

"Yes, the lady said it was dark but he was tall about 6,4, muscular, dark hair, fair skin, and green eyes. The lady who called it in is named Ms. Jones, elderly. Lives in Ziva's building."

"DiNozzio, find anything at Ziva's?" he questioned as the senior field agent walked back to his desk.

"Yeah, a cell phone, Ziva's it was bashed, her knife, and guns were all tied in a bag, an unused bullet, and Lindsay's pink flowered blanket. I gave them all to Abby for processing."

Gibbs walked into the elevator and went down to Abby's lab." Got anything?"

" Yes, Gibbs" Abby answered. "The bullet is from a 6 ml. Handgun., I got a right index print on it running it now. Ohh I just got a hit."

"And."

"It belongs to a Liam Kessler, fits the description, and he's got a criminal record for assault, twice, and an illegal weaponry possien."

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs said as he walked out.

"I want to know everything on Liam Kessler." Gibbs demanded to McGee and DiNozzio.  
"ZZZZZZ" Gibbs desk phone rang. "Gibbs, NCIS."

"Hello, believe I have something of yours."

Gibbs motioned for McGee to trace the call. When McGee responded with a nod, Gibbs answered, " And that would be…"

" You're agent, Ziva David, and your kids."

' Ahh, yes. And how do I get them back?"

"Got it boss." McGee whispered.

" Come alone, and unarmed, with 100,000 dollars, no dye packets, nothing just cash."

"Okay, where should I leave it?" Gibbs nodded to McGee.

" There's a bar called the ADAM'S you know it."

"Yup."

" Leave it there, in the ally way, I'll know if you don't when I find out when you leave it there I'll call you with the location you can pick up your agent and family. Oh and if you don't I'll kill on of the hostages." Then Liam hung up.

"Gear up." Gibbs shouted on his way to the elevator already.

McGee and Tony got in just before the door closed.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The House Where the Hostages Are Being Held

Tony and McGee were standing out front of the House, Gibbs was in back, and they were waiting for a signal to knock the door down. "1. 2.. 3 GO DINOZZIO!" Gibbs shouted into the units.

Tony knocked down the door, and McGee followed. Ziva was lying on the tattered bed in the corner, with a single stab wound in her waist; the twins were enclosed in Ziva's arms, as she lay in a fetal position. Tony raced over to the bed; Gibbs followed as McGee finished searching the house, and called an ambulance. Gibbs took his twins from Ziva's arms, as they slept. Ziva was unconscious. When the ambulance arrived Gibbs nodded for Tony to go with Ziva, they would meet him there. Conveniently Bethesda was less than 4 miles away. As Tony and Ziva drove away McGee handcuffed Liam Kessler.

* * *

The Ambulance/ Bethesda

Tony sat on the bench, as two EMTS worked over Ziva. At the hospital, Tony asked for Jennifer Gibbs. And one hot blond nurse showed him to Jen's room where thank god, she was awake, and in stable condition. Tony was so worried that Ziva didn't make it he didn't even bother to return the nurse's flirts, not that he would have anyway, he was in love with Ziva. He had to ask her when she got out of surgery if she actually love dhim.. this was the first time he actually loved someone, he thought that he was in love with other women, but this was different, Ziva was the One for him, the only one.

So Tony walked into Jen's room, Gibbs hadn't arrived with the twins' yet. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Jen asked as soon as he stepped through the door.

"Don't worry." Tony reassured her. " Lindsay and Luke are okay, Gibbs and McGee are bringing them over now."

"And Ziva…"

" I rode in the ambulance with her, she's in surgery now, she might not make it."

Jenny looked at Tony's face. "What?" he snapped agitated that Ziva might not make it.

" You love her don't you."

"Yes." Tony blurted out. " I mean-"

"It's okay. She needs someone like you."

"How do you know?"

"We get together all the time for dinner."

She finished just as McGee, Gibbs, Luke, and Lindsay walked in. "Abby and Ducky are on their way." McGee informed them.

Gibbs walked over and sat next to Jen's bed. He gave the twins and she started to cry instantly. "I love you." She whispered, unsure who she was saying that to at the moment, but she definitely loved her family, and hoped that Ziva, another member of her family would be okay.


	2. reunited for now

"We'll leave you guys alone." McGee said and he nudged DiNozzio who followed him out, to the waiting room.

Tony and McGee sat for what seemed to be days, making countless trips to the cafeteria and for coffee. Finally at around 8 a.m. the next morning the nurse called for 'Family of Officer Ziva David?' "You go first." McGee said. Tony nodded and went up to the desk and told them Ziva's and his own name.

"Follow me." A red haired nurse with dull grey eyes, and a shiny nametag reading; ROSE. "She's been out of surgery for almost four hours, but she was sleeping, and policy says in her case she must rest for at least eight hours……….."

Tony smiled as she talked but kept thinking, 'God will you shut up' finally they arrived at Ziva's room. Rose smiled and let him in with her key. Ziva was sitting on the bed. Just sitting, looking straight ahead. "I'll leave you alone." Rose said and she shut the door.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked as he sat down in the faux-leather chair.

"I've been better."

"Ziva I think that…."

"Tony I love you."

" I love you too." Tony responded shocked.

'Her." Ziva said patting the empty side of the double hospital bed. " When can I leave?" she complained as Tony sat down next to her.

"Ziva, you were just taken hostage, and stabbed."

"So…"

"So, you should be resting, the day you get released, I'll take you to my apartment, if you want."

'Is that a promise?" she laughed.

"Pinky Swear." He added. "Until then you'll have to settle for this." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

When they broke apart McGee was standing in front of them. " Uhhh." He said.

"Yes Probie?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, I was just about to tell you guys that I'm going home. Yeah."

"Bye." Ziva and Tony said at the same time.

As McGee left and shut the door Ziva and Tony looked at each other and burst out laughing. A nurse with dark hair, tan skin and brown eyes, nametag reading MARIA. " Officer David." She read from her chart. She pronounced it like Da-vid.

"Actually its Da-veed." Ziva corrected.

"I'm sorry." Maria responded. " How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks you. When can I leave?"

Maria checked her chart," well if you feel well enough, and your condition doesn't worsen, two days, on Monday."

"Thank you." Ziva said.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you.'

"Ohh, and you have a visiting request from the Gibbs family, are you up to it?"

"Yes, they can come in."

A few minutes later Jen, Gibbs, Lindsay, and Luke entered. Jen was sporting a hospital gown, much like Ziva's, and Luke and Lindsay had been changed into fresh clothes. Lindsay had a cute pink dress on with yellow polka-dots and matching headband, Luke was wearing a green sweat suit with U.S. Marines on it.. A nurse was pushing Jenny's wheelchair, as she held Luke, and Gibbs held his daughter. "How are you?" Jen asked.

"Fine" Ziva answered, " The wound isn't deep."

Jen smiled at Tony as the nurse parked her wheelchair at the foot of the bed. " Thank you." She said.

"Don't worry its all my fault anyway. How are you?"

" I'm fine, I'm leaving tomorrow."

" Ziva." It was Gibbs's turn to speak. " Vance is filling in for Jen, and he got off the phone with your father. He said to tell you that he's sorry, but due to pressure you are no longer a Mossad agent, therefore, you cannot keep the title Liaison Officer. You could apply for a Special Agent status."

Ziva took in the words, not showing any emotion. She answered, " Yes I'll apply for agent status. Tell Vance I'll come in, in next week for the exams."

Gibbs nodded.

CHAPTER 3 One Month Later

Tony's apartment

"No, No, No." Ziva said as she sat on the toilet in the bathroom staring at the green plus on the Pregnancy test.

"Ziva open up the dam door." Tony knocked again. Ziva walked over to the door and unlocked it. She shoved the test into her fiancée's face. "What..."

"I'm pregnant Tony." She said before she collapsed onto their bed. Tony remained in his position.

Tony sat down next to her and put his hand on her stomach. "Hi." He whispered. "Do you have a Doctor's appointment?"

"Yes, I have one today." Ziva responded, trying to act strong, as usual.

"Ziva what's wrong?" Tony asked and put his other arm around her waist.

"Nothing."

"Ziva, were going to be a family!"

"Are you still going to marry me?"

"Of course." Tony was confused.

"Okay then." Ziva evaluated his responses. "Do you want to come to the appointment with me?"

"Of course. What time?"

"It's at six. Are you coming to work?"

She nodded, "Gibbs already knows, I'm doing deskwork, until I'm 20 weeks. Let's get ready."

Ziva pulled on a pair of jeans, a white sweater, black boots, and left her straightened hair down, pulled out of her face by a thick, black headband. "You ready?" Tony asked.

She nodded and followed him out to the car.

Bethesda

Tony and Ziva arrived, late so they didn't have to wait. As they stepped through the doors the nurse called Ziva's name. The pair followed a nurse named Jackie into a room and Ziva sat on the bed Tony sat next to her and held her hand. A young doctor entered the room. "Hello." She said." I'm Dr. Drew Snyder."

Drew Snyder was young, maybe 28 at the most, her hair golden, blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She smiled let's take the first ultrasound. She smeared a blue-white gel over Ziva's stomach and glided the wand across it. "It looks like your about three weeks. I won't be able to get much from the ultrasound, since it's early, but you can hear the heartbeat."

She switched the wands and gave Ziva a paper towel to wipe the gel off. As Dr. Snyder put the next wand on Ziva's still-flat stomach the room filled with a strong heartbeat. "It's really strong. Stronger than my daughter's when I heard hers.."

"How old is she?" Ziva questioned.

"She just turned one."

Ziva smiled.

"Okay Ms. David, your next appointment is on September 4; call me if you have any questions. With one last smile she left.

Ziva stood up and walked out with Tony following. She signed the papers at the front desk and left. When they left the building Ziva started running, she ran out of the hospital grounds, passed the parking garage and kept going. "ZIVA!" Tony shouted as she took off.

Tony saw the reason, coming up behind him was a man with a gun. He too followed her and took off, thankfully the NCIS office was only a mile away. He ran into the building. When he heard the scream, Ziva was being shoved into the black Mercedes-Benz car. "Ziva!" he shouted.

NCIS

Tony ran into the building flashing his badge at the usual security guard, who knew him. He took the elevator, on edge the whole time. He ran over to Gibb's desk, Gibbs looked up, and "Why are you here DiNozzio?"

"Ziva, she was abducted, black SUV, Mercedes-Benz, no plates. Guns." Tony blurted out before he caught his breath.

"What the..." Gibbs said. "When. Calm down DiNozzio."

"Just now, outside about a block away. But boss she's pre"

"Pregnant, I know. Tony tells McGee everything you remember." Gibbs ran up the stairs and over to the catwalk. He opened up the door to the Director's office. "Jen its Ziva, she was abducted."

Jen looked up from her computer. "What did you say Jethro."

"Ziva. Was abducted ten minutes ago. DiNozzio's on edge."

"Find her Jethro and the baby."

SUV 

.


End file.
